All is lost
by Vkgirl116
Summary: What will Amu do when Ikuto is forced to get married.Will she let this happen because she is in love with Tadase or will she go and try stop this CONTAINS SPOILERS.


**All is Lost**

**Authors Note: Before you read this fanfic please note that it contains many spoilers so if you don't want spoilers to Shugo Chara up to episode 102 please watch up to that.I don't own any of these characters and they belong to enjoy the fanfic and don't be too harsh with the comments because this is my first fanfic enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Nagihko-Nadeshiko**

"Now that's all for todays Guardian meeting " Tadase said cheerfully while shuffling his papers. A cool breeze blew in through the windows and ruffled his silky blond shook it back into place then glanced at Amu who was swirling her tea, and not paying attention.

"Amu? Is everything alright?" he asked because seemed to be quite deep in thought which wasn't her usual self it was just like the time Ikuto had gone missing from Amu's house without an explanation.

"Huh?" she looked up "Oh yeah everything's alright" she said hastily whilst putting on a smile.

"I'm just a little bit tired that's all." she made a big yawn while Tadase still looked at her unconvinced. So she prodded Ran to copy her and all three guardian characters yawned and stretched. She rolled her eyes at their lame performance.

"Well I'd better get home now." Picking up her bag off the floor she motioned towards Ran, Miki and Su to follow.

"Bai Bai." said Su Amu had closed the door behind her she sighed._Where was Ikuto? _She had not seen him since that night when he had kissed her on the felt her cheek as if his kiss was still there, then turned bright red. _Why was she thinking of him now when it was in love with Tadase right? So why did her heart race every time she thought about Ikuto?_ She shook her head trying to clear Ikuto's face from her mind and then headed off home.

**Nagihko**

Peering out from behind the wall he could see her short pink hair shake, then she ran off like she was trying to leave what ever she was thinking about behind had to tell her couldn't keep the secret from her any down the wall, he sat on the ground thinking of how to approach her.

"Why don't you just go up and tell her. It's simple." cried Rhythm who was practicing rapping.

"It's not that. It's the reaction she might have and what if afterwards she'll be too embarrassed to even be in the same room as me. I just don't know what to do."

"I know," said Temari "Why don't you ask to have a private word with her tomorrow after the guardians tell her the secret and that your sorry you hadn't told her earlier. Also add in that you still want to be friends with her."

"Alright I'll do that"

**Tomorrow after the Guardian meeting**

Chairs shuffled back as everyone apart from Nagihko, rose up from their seats to leave the table. His hand was busily fiddling with a scrap of paper as he waited for a chance to speak to Amu.

"Erm Amu?" he said. She turned around and stared at him. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

The whole green house suddenly went silent. Then Rima and Yaya instantly started whispering and they raised their eyebrows' at Nagihko. Tadase's reaction was even worse. At first he looked shocked but now he had a scary purple aura emanating from his body and there was a look in his eyes which was clearly saying SHE IS MINE SO BACK OFF OR DIE! Nagihko shifted to the side uneasily. Getting on the wrong side of Tadase was bad.

"Err... okay" was Amu's answer.

**Amu**

As everyone left the greenhouse, Nagihko slowly walked over to where I was standing. He was still looking at the floor his face bright red._ I wonder what he wants to tell me._ A thought suddenly ran through my head._ He's not going to confess is he? _He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"Amu I know I shouldn't have kept this from you.I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how you would have reacted to what I'm about to say."

_What is he going on about? _I kept watching, but things just got wierder and reached behind his hair and pulled out Temari. I gazed at her in shock._Does that mean Nadeshiko is here? __W__ait ,why would Nagihko have Temari?_

"Temari!" Cried Ran,Miki and Su as they flew over to greet was when everything fell into place. Nagihko was Nadeshiko.

**Nagihko**

I saw the realisation hit her. Her eyes moved from me to slowly raised her finger and pointed at me.

" Is there no Nadeshiko then?"

"No there isn't but please let me explain."

"So all the memories I had with Nadeshiko were moment I spent with you was a lie?"Hurt and sadness was showing on her face and this was going all wrong

" Those memories were real.I wasn't lying to you.I need to explain so please thing is in the Fujisaki family all male heirs have to pretend to be girls for traditional dancing.I'm truely sorry Amu.I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but I was just scared at how you would react."

Slowly the hurt and sadness dissapeared from her she was hugging me tightly.

"So you did come back Nadeshiko but just as Nagihko.I missed you so much but you were here all along." she looked up at me her face shone with happiness.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell me."

**The Guardian Characters**

They were all hiding behind a bush as they watched Amu hug Nagihko tightly.

"Awww. Didn't that go well." commented Temari whilst Su was crying into a hanky.

"I'm so happy for Amu." said Su, blowing into the hanky again.

"I think their going home on we don't want to be left behind." said Rhythm and all the guardian characters flew out from behind the bush and followed their owners home as the sun set behind them.

* * *

**There will further chapters so subscribe to the next chapter should be out next week or later depending on how much homework I have Reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
